Teen Wolf (2011)
Teen Wolf is an American television series of the horror and teen drama subgenres. It was created by film director and executive producer Russell Mulcahy and produced by MGM Worldwide Television Productions. The series is a dramatic reinterpretation of the 1985 comedy film Teen Wolf starring Michael J. Fox. Teen Wolf began airing on MTV on Monday evenings on June 6th, 2011. Each season of the show consists of twelve one-hour episodes. The show stars Tyler Posey as the eponymous protagonist Scott McCall, a high school student who is infected by a werewolf's bite and turns into a werewolf himself. Assisting him in this strange new development is his best friend, the nerdy Stiles Stilinsky, played by Dylan O'Brien, who serves as Scott's confidante and sidekick - humorously struggling to help Scott out of any hairy predicaments that he becomes involved in. Actress Crystal Reed plays Scott's love interest, Allison Argent. As with most teen dramas, their relationship hits a major snarl Scott discovers that Allison's father, Christopher Argent, is the leader of a family of werewolf hunters. Other cast members include Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale - the werewolf responsible for infecting Scott; Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore, the everpresent athletic jerk and Scott's rival and finally, Lydia Martin, played by Holland Roden - the beautiful smart girl who is the secret object of Stiles' desires. Supporting cast members in the series include Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinsky, Stiles' father; JR Bourne as Christopher Argent, Melissa Ponzio as Scott's mother Melissa McCall, Orny Adams as the irascible high school lacrosse coach Bobby Finstock, Ian Bohen as evil werewolf Peter Hale and Eaddy Mays as Argent family matriarch Victoria Argent. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Notes & Trivia * Filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. * It was announced at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con that MTV had renewed Teen Wolf for a second season of twelve episodes scheduled for 2012. Brian Gallagher; Comic-Con 2011 * Director Russell Mulcahy also directed such films as Razorback, Talos, Tale of the Mummy and Resident Evil: Extinction in addition to four episodes of the Tales from the Crypt TV series and six episodes of The Hunger. * Co-writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman also wrote the script for the original Teen Wolf feature film. * First genre work for actor Tyler Posey. Posey is best known for playing the role of Raul Garcia on the TV series Doc. * Crystal Reed played a character named Denise in the 2010 sci-fi thriller Skyline starring Texas Chainsaw Massacre star Eric Balfour. * Tyler Hoechlin is previously known for playing Martin Brewer on the ABC Family drama Seventh Heaven. * Holland Roden, who plays Lydia Martin, has played bit roles in episodes of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, 12 Miles of Bad Road, Weeds and Criminal Minds. * Colton Haynes is certainly no stranger to werewolf frenzy. When Haynes was first cast in the role of Jackson Whittemore, he had already been playing a werewolf himself named Brett Crezski on the short-lived ABC television series The Gates. * Linden Ashby is no stranger to werewolf fiction either. His first role in a horror feature was playing a victim of a werewolf in the pilot episode of the short-lived Werewolf television series. Like Colton Hanes, he too appeared on The Gates, but he played a vampire named Ben McAllister. * In July, 2016, it was announced at Comic-Con that season six would be the final season of Teen Wolf. * Season 6B began with episode eleven from that season, "Said the Spider to the Fly". With this episode, Dylan O'Brien is no longer part of the main cast line-up, though he does make guest appearances throughout the remainder of the series. See also External Links References ---- Category:Programs Category:Teen Wolf programs Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:MTV Category:Matthew Del Negro Category:Max Carver